The invention relates to a ski brake with an arcuate member that is rotatably borne about at least one fixed transverse axis relative to the ski, which on one side of the transverse axis presents brake arm means, preferably two brake arms, extending next to the ski. On the opposite side of the transverse axis a pedal is provided that comes into engagement with the underside of the skier's boot, whereby the rotatable bearing is constituted by pivot pins running in the direction of the transverse axis and connecting the brake arms with the pedal. The arcuate member is resiliently tensioned in its storage position in such a way that when the ski boot is not set in, the arcuate member is swung into the brake position in which the brake arms project from the underside of the ski and the pedal projects from the upper side of the ski, and further in such a way that when the ski boot is set on the pedal, the arcuate member will be swung into an inoperative position against the force of the resilient means, in which position the brake arms will be next to or above the ski and the pedal will lie under the ski boot fixed in the ski binding.
For holding skis together for transportation, it is already known that measures can be provided on ski brakes which make it possible to hold the skis detachably connected together by means of the brakes, i.e. without straps, bands etc.
In a known ski brake (German OS No. 2,462,411) there is provision of recesses for this on the inner edges of the brake arms of the respective skis, which when the underside of a pair of skis are laid together engage over the outer edges of the brake arms of the other ski. In this known arrangement it is a disadvantage that the brake arms which have the recesses have to be spread so that they can engage over the brake arms of the other ski, and when this is unskillfully done the functioning capability of the ski brake can be impaired.
In another known ski brake (German OS No. 2,462,390) there are tips or cams on the brake arm, with which grooves on the other ski are associated. Such a ski brake is only suited for holding the skis together if the brake claws on the arms which present the cams are held so as to be rotatably movable. In this known arrangement it is a drawback particularly that there has to be rotationally movable holding of the claws so that they may be turned unintentionally and this would have a bad effect on the functioning of the brake.
The problem approached and solved by the present invention includes development of a ski brake of the mentioned type in such a way that holding the skis together will be possible, with the simplest means that could not have a bad effect on the ski brake.
To solve the problem, the invention provides that on the upper side of the brake arms of at least one arcuate member there will be hook-like tips with an opening toward the pivot pin of the arcuate member, whereof, when the undersides of a pair of skis are laid together with use of the elastic tension of the skis, at least one tip of the brake arm of one arcuate member will engage over the pivot pin of the other arcuate member.
In order not to have to see to it that the arcuate member that presents the tip will come to lie over the other arcuate member in putting the skis together, according to a specially preferred form of embodiment, hook-like tips are provided on the brake arms of both arcuate members. Thus the skis can be joined in any position, and if in some situations a tip were to be broken off, it would still be possible to put the skis together.
To ensure that the skis hold together in any carrying position, according to another advantageous development of the invention, the depth of the tip is greater than the half diameter of the pivot pin, whereby there is a kind of undercutting that secures the joining of the skis.
To attain the effect that in joining the skis together the brake cam of one arcuate member will come to lie over that of the other arcuate member, the tips, on the side opposite the opening, are provided with a slant rising toward the pivot pin, by means of which slant the brake arms of one arcuate member will be raised over the pivot pin of the other arcuate member.
In an embodiment that is especially preferred because it is inexpensive, the tips are molded on the plastic brake claws with which most ski brakes are provided. It is also contemplated however to make the tips as sheet metal or bending parts on the brake arms, or to form the tips by stamping from the brake arms, according to other preferred embodiments.
The width of the tips may vary in the wide region of the brake arms or claws, but it is especially advantageous if at least in the region that engages over the pivot pin they are narrower than the distance between the side edge of the ski and the brake arm or the inner edge of the claw, so that even if for example only one tip engages the pivot pin, secure holding together of the skis will still be ensured.
Since the thicknesses of skis are very different and a device for holding skis together should take account of this situation, according to another characteristic of particularly preferred embodiments of the invention the position of the tips on the upper side of the brake arms is so selected that the tips of one arcuate member can engage over the pivot pin of the other arcuate member when the undersides of the skis are applied to each other only after a partial pressing together of the skis.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.